Dime Leonard, ¿cómo te convertiste en ladrón?
by riversunshine
Summary: Ante la insistencia con esa pregunta de Sara, Leonard finalmente le cuenta acerca de su infancia, de su hermana y de los hechos que finalmente lo llevaron a convertirse en criminal. Captain Canary.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comic y a CW. Si me pertenecieran a mí, las cosas serían distintas.**

 **N/A: Situado luego de Last Refuge.**

Sara estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación en la Waverider, ver a su papá le había traído una nostalgia enorme, lo habían regresado a él y a los demás familiares a su tiempo y ahora flotaban en el flujo temporal. Se veía a ella misma en Star City, en la casa en que creció, con sus padres y su hermana. Recordaba aquella vez que recibió ese mensaje de Oliver, en el que la invitaba a su yate y lo feliz que estaba. Recordó a Laurel, en cómo creyó que se sentiría ella al descubrir su escapada con su novio. Su mente divagaba. Se veía a ella y a Oliver en Lian Yu, recordó esa sensación de ahogarse y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, a lo lejos escuchaba los ruidos del carguero, tres golpes y el agua y el miedo a morir nublaban su vista, más golpes se escuchaban y ella trataba de nadar a la superficie, pero algo impedía que sus brazos se movieran… tres golpes más y ya no hubo mar, ni miedo, y sus ojos pudieron ver la luz tenue de la superficie… tres golpes resonaron en el acero y escuchó su nombre "¡Sara!"… Tres golpes más resonaron en la puerta metálica de su habitación. Sara finalmente pudo respirar hondo y logró incorporarse, aún confundida y con algo de temor observó a su alrededor.

-¡Sara! –Escuchó que Leonard la llamaba desde el exterior. Ella suspiró.

-¡Ándate Leonard! –Le gritó y se tumbó nuevamente en la cama.

Snart golpeó nuevamente la puerta y Sara prendió el intercomunicador al exterior.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó.

-Mira lo que tengo. –le respondió Snart. Sara apagó el intercomunicador. No tenía ni una gana de conversar con nadie. Se acostó nuevamente, y le pareció extraño que Snart no insistiera en la puerta. Después de un par de minutos le gritó hacia afuera.

-¿Estás todavía ahí?-

-Obvio- Se escuchó desde afuera y Sara rió para sí. Pensándolo mejor, no encontró tan terrible la idea de conversar esa noche con Captain Cold. Esa personalidad sarcástica y directa le llamaba mucho la atención. Abrió la puerta.

-Mira lo que le robé a la mamá de Rip. –entró diciendo presumidamente Snart mientras balanceaba una botella de wisky

-¡Shhh! Más despacio, Rip puede andar por ahí y te va a escuchar – dijo Sara mientras trataba de contener la risa. –Cómo se te ocurre robarle a la mamá del capitán.

-Siempre hay un buen momento para robar, Sara. ¿Estabas durmiendo? – le preguntó Snart, pero sin importarle la respuesta, se sentó a los pies de la cama, mientras probaba un sorbo de su nueva adquisición. Luego le entregó la botella a su compañera.

-Sí, estaba durmiendo, pero al parecer no fue impedimento para que casi me echaras abajo la puerta. –Le dijo, y luego también probó un sorbo del licor.

Ella prestó atención a su compañero, creyó que podía considerarlo ya su amigo, congeniaban muy bien, tenían el mismo sentido del humor y la misma forma de hablar, lo que hacía q Sara no se sintiera tan sola como en un principio, olvidaba con él la nostalgia que sentía de estar lejos (muy lejos) de su hogar.

-Dime Leonard, ¿cómo te convertiste en ladrón? –Preguntó Sara. Snart la miró y sonrió con despreocupación.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque si vas a compartir este "trofeo" conmigo, al menos dime cómo te hiciste tan buen criminal, porque en la casa de la mamá de Rip estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos, y en ningún momento te vi tomar esa botella.

-¡Ja! Tomé tres de estas, y una cadena de oro, con una medalla que tenía grabada la letra "L".

-Aawww…. ¿Te trajiste un collar con la "L" de Leonard? –Lo molestó la muchacha.

-No, con la "L" de Lisa –Corrigió el ladrón.

-Ah…. Por lo que sé, ella también ejerce tu misma profesión, ¿cierto?

-Así es… ¿Por qué ese interés? –Replicó Leonard, bebiendo aún, sin inmutarse. Pero su amiga no quiso contestar. Continuó ella su propio interrogatorio, por aburrimiento o por no querer afrontar la pena que la invadía.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que robaste en toda tu vida?

-Precisamente una botella como esta, no tan fina claro, mi papá me llevaba a lugares menos lujosos.

-¿Tu papá te llevaba a trabajar? –preguntó Sara, entendiendo que por "trabajar" se refería a robar.

Snart dudó de responder, su sentido de desconfianza al mundo estaba alerta, pero de alguna manera se sentía en confianza con Sara, en su tono de voz no había juicio alguno, por el contrario, creyó sentir un atisbo de intimidad.

-Sí, me llevaba para desarmar los circuitos de las alarmas de seguridad, necesitaba manos pequeñas para hacer eso.

-¿Y por qué decidiste entonces convertirte también en criminal?- Sara fue más allá, arriesgando la confidencialidad del momento. Snart se encogió de hombros sin mirarla y tomó otro trago.

Al ver que su compañero ya no respondería, Sara siguió divagando con su mente, pero disfrutando secretamente de la compañía.

-No llores Sara – La muchacha se sobresaltó con esa calmada petición, no se había percatado que una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla.

\- No estoy llorando.

-No estoy juzgando.

-¿Y por qué, entonces, no quieres que llore? –trató torpemente de distraer a Leonard.

-No es que no quiera que llores, es que no quiero que estés triste. Supuse que el ver a tu papá podría…. ponerte triste.

Sara se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, en un comienzo no esperaba que Leonard empatizara con nada ni con nadie, pero con el correr del tiempo se había dado cuenta que dentro de él había algo de humanidad. ¿Acaso él también sentía nostalgia y por eso había ido a su habitación?, ¿acaso él también necesitaba compañía? " _Con la L de Lisa"…_ ¿Era acaso esa su manera de decirle "la extraño"? ¿Qué otra cosa quería decirle Captain Cold?

-¿Por qué decidiste ser ladrón Leonard?

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?

-Al parecer, sí.

Snart respiró hondo.

-Mi papá era ladrón.

-Leonard –Sara continuó, sonriendo irónicamente- tú eres de los hombre más inteligentes que conozco, ¿de verdad esperas que me crea eso de "mi papá era un criminal, mi hermana y yo no tuvimos más opción de seguir sus pasos"?

-No, yo si tuve opción, lo que pasa es que no quise tomarla, Lisa, por el contrario, ni siquiera la tuvo. –respondió él, con una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro. A su compañera, inmediatamente, le cambió toda su percepción.

-¿A qué te refieres? –su tono de voz cambió, y una calidez tan humana hizo que Snart no tuviera tiempo de pensar si decir lo que pensaba o no, simplemente expulsó las palabras que le vinieron a la mente.

-Mi viejo era un delincuente, y uno no muy bueno. Como papá…. mmm…. no era el padre del año, pero al menos era aceptable. Cuando yo tenía como 6 años, cayó preso, y cuando volvió, 5 años después, volvió distinto. El viejo me seguía llevando a trabajar, y no le gustó el hecho que fuera más astuto que él y que comenzara a buscar mis propios trabajos. Me gustó esa vida, la adrenalina, el sacar al máximo mi astucia, el vivir al límite… Hasta que me atraparon y caí al reformatorio. Mi hermana Lisa había nacido hacía poco, y cuando volví a la casa, ella ya tenía com años. Era una chica brillante, con un carácter de temer… tan hermosa.

Sara lo contemplaba atentamente, no podía evitar emocionarse con la forma como Leonard hablaba de Lisa, y con el hecho que él le confiara su historia, se sentía importante.

-Yo volví y continué haciendo lo mío, como dije, me gustaba esa vida, aunque a mi viejo no le pareció la idea, y me lo demostró… físicamente. Ahí descubrí que a mi mamá también le demostraba lo mismo, hasta que ella se aburrió y se fue un par de años más tarde, Lisa tenía 6 años. Yo quería que ella fuera distinta. ¿sabes?, lo que yo hacía era muy riesgoso, y ella era tan inteligente, que hubiera podido hacer cualquier cosa; así que me preocupé que fuera al colegio, que hiciera las tareas, que aprendiera. Y mi querido papá descubrió también que Lisa era mucho mejor persona que él, y comenzó a demostrárselo también… físicamente.

-¿La golpeaba? –preguntó Sara temerosa, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no tanto por la historia en sí, sino porque era el mismo Leonard, quien no entregaba más de dos palabras sobre sí mismo, el que la estaba contando.

-No cuando yo podía evitarlo, pero él era tan canalla que se desquitaba con ella cuando yo no estaba, porque sabía que yo le daba la pelea.

-¿Y cuándo te saliste de ese lugar? –Sara ya conocía lo suficiente a Snart como para saber que no iba a aguantar mucho esa situación.

-Una vez, cuando Lisa tenía 10 años, llegué a la casa cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, era invierno. Pasé a verla a su habitación pero no estaba, creí que estaba en la mía, a veces me esperaba ahí hasta que llegara, pero tampoco estaba, no la encontré por ninguna parte, así que fui al sótano donde estaba el viejo y le pregunté dónde estaba mi hermana. Al principio no me quería decir, pero con un poco de persuasión de mi parte, me soltó que la tenía castigada en el patio, porque había mojado la cama.

Leonard hizo una pausa para beber otro sorbo de alcohol, su tono de voz no variaba, no había ninguna inflexión de tristeza o rabia, sólo hablaba, como contando una película. Sara frunció el ceño y luego bebió ella también. Se imaginaba todo el infierno que habían vivido y comprendió a su compañero. Esconder los sentimientos era lo primero que ambos habían aprendido ante situaciones adversas…. o terribles.

-¿Y qué hiciste? –le preguntó despacio, buscándole la mirada que él esquivaba. No notaba aún cómo su cuerpo se aproximaba al de él.

-Corrí a buscar a mi hermana al patio, ella estaba todavía en pijama, sola, aterrada, me vio y saltó hacia mí, cuando la tomé en brazos estaba gélida como témpano, la llevé a mi habitación y traté que entrara en calor lo más posible, la tuve conmigo toda la noche y al día siguiente amaneció hirviendo en fiebre. La llevé al hospital y estuvo 5 días internada, yo estuve con ella todo le tiempo, me pedía que no me fuera porque tenía miedo que apareciera su papá. En uno de los viajes rápidos que tuve que hacer a la casa a buscarle sus cosas, el viejo me encaró y me preguntó dónde estaba Lisa. Yo no le quise decir, al fin y al cabo, yo sabía que ella no le importaba un carajo. Y el descarado me dijo que si no le decía dónde estaba _su hija_ , iba a llamar a la policía y me iba a acusar de secuestro. Y era capaz de hacerlo. A pesar que yo ya tenía 21 años y, en otras circunstancias podría haber conseguido la custodia de Lisa, con mis antecedentes y los de él, si llegaba la policía se iban a llevar a mi hermana a un hogar de niños, o a una casa de acogida, lejos de mí, y ¿quién iba a cuidarla entonces?. Así que le dije que estaba en el hospital, y ¿sabes que me dijo, Sara? –Leonard finalmente encontró la mirada de la chica y su voz se entristeció – Me dijo "bien, así va a aprender que ya está grande para mojar la cama". Y esa vez ya agotó mi paciencia, así que le di vuelta la cara de un golpe y me fui al hospital.

Hubo un íntimo silencio. Ambos se habían movido lentamente hasta quedar sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿No volviste a tu casa después de eso?- preguntó Sara.

-Cuando dieron de alta a Lisa volvimos a la casa sólo para buscar algunas de nuestras cosas. El viejo me preguntó que dónde me llevaba a _su hija_ , entonces aproveché la oportunidad para apuntarle con una pistola en la cabeza y decirle que se mantuviera bien lejos de nosotros, porque a pesar que soy un hombre bastante sensato, mi paciencia tenía un límite, y él ya lo había conocido. Así que nos fuimos.

Leonard giró su cabeza para mirar a Sara directamente a los ojos, ella respiraba tranquila, necesitaba decirle que le apenaba profundamente todo lo que él le estaba contando, y como no encontró las palabras adecuadas, con un gesto espontáneo cogió el brazo de su compañero de viaje y lo rodeó con los propios, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Esto lejos de incomodar al ladrón, como aquella vez cuando se congelaban juntos encerrados en un apartado de la Waverider, lo hizo sentir más seguro de que lo que estaba relatando iba a ser aceptado sin ser sometido a juicio alguno. Por ende, continuó.

-Así fue como Lisa también se convirtió en criminal. Tuve que comenzar a llevarla a mis trabajos, por miedo a que el viejo la encontrara y se la llevara. Además, si yo caía a la cárcel…. o me pasaba algo peor…. Ella tenía que aprender a desenvolverse sola. Le tuve que enseñar todo eso, tuvo que aprender a mentir, a embaucar, a esconderse, tuve que hacerla fuerte, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podría haberle enseñado yo?...

-Eres una buena persona Leonard –le susurró Sara.

-Debatible –le respondió él- Pero Lisa, en el fondo, sigue siendo una buena chica, si algún día la conoces bien te vas a dar cuenta.

-Tuvo un buen ejemplo.

-Te repito, debatible –Snart contempló a Sara apoyada en su hombro, ya no se sentía extraño ni sentía que debía esconderse de ella, por alguna extraña razón que hasta él mismo desconocía, tenía la seguridad que podía confiar en ella.

Sara contempló a Leonard. Sintió una necesidad inmensa de estar junto a él, de esa manera su dolor desaparecía y se transformaba en tranquilidad, en agrado. Con lo último de coraje que le quedaba, acercó sus labios a los de su compañero y los besó, y Snart respondió con profunda intensidad.

-No me gustan los besos de lástima Sara –le dijo una vez que se separaron.

-No es de lástima, es de admiración.

Y ambos continuaron ese beso en la más recóndita intimidad.

 **N/A: Podía haber una segunda parte… "Dime Sara, ¿cómo te convertiste en asesina?"**


End file.
